Various flavourants have been incorporated in tobaccos, loose tobacco, cigarette tobacco and the like. Sometimes customers incorporate flavourants in the tobacco to maintain a desired freshness and aroma. Menthol has been incorporated in tobacco to provide a menthol feel when inhaling cigarette smoke. A smoker would understandably prefer to be reminded of the freshness of the cigarettes not only when the package is opened, but each time after the package is opened. This can be achieved to some extent when the cigarettes of a package are smoked reasonably quickly. There is not sufficient time for the cigarettes to dry out so that each time the package is opened the aroma of fresh cigarettes is released. It would be beneficial, however, to provide a release of aroma not only when the cigarette packages or tobacco packages are first opened but as well each subsequent multiple occurrence of such opening.
U.S. Pat. 4,717,017 describes a means for releasing an aromatic substance on opening of the package but that system is a one time use. The flavourant or aromatic substance is contained in a receptacle which is ruptured when the cigarette package is opened. Such rupturing of the receptacle releases the flavourant and hence, provides the customer with an aromatic smell when the package is first opened. Such rupturing of the receptacle prevents its re-use and as well can release flavourant into the tobacco which can affect the smokers' desired taste and flavour of the tobacco when smoked. Similar systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,720,423 and 5,249,676. Again, each system is a one time use.
Resealable package closures are described in U.S. Pat. 5,333,729 for a variety of package designs. Resealable fragrance systems are described in U.S. Pat. 3,685,734 for use in providing a perfume, fungicide, herbicide, insecticide, algicide, fertilizer, medicament, anesthetic, corrosion inhibitor, food fragrance and animal repellent or attractant.